happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Three
Chapter Three of Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory. Plot The group managed to dig the trapped creature out, Mumble and Sven guess it is a mosasaur by it's appearance. Will and Bill were also amazed, they've never seen anything like it before, Bill asked "What is that". Mumble and Sven told it was called a prehistoric animal, along with the plesiosaur skeleton Mumble found, but this animal is complete flesh and blood, not one hint of decay. A few animals were wondering if it was alive. Norma Jean suddenly offered to check, feeling some compassion for it. Mumble was a little wary, but allowed, on the condition that if it is alive, Norma Jean would retreat to a safe distance. Surprisingly, Norma Jean concluded it really is alive, and as promise gets back. The mosasaur could be heard breathing, but wasn't awake. Mumble decided to risk it, with Bryan fallowing incase a fight starts. It took a while to wake it up, but it did. The mosasaur opens it's eyes to see Mumble staring back at him, immediately the mosasaur's eyes shot open and he jumped up and back, startling everybody. Michelle noticed the mosasaur look scared of them as they are of him, so she tries to calm it, much to Gloria's worry. "it's okay, were not meaning you any harm" she consoles, and begins creeping to him hoping to comfort it, but stops when it began growling, obviously telling her to stay away. "mom get back" Gloria warns, pulling Michelle back. Mumble decided to try" relax, you're safe now, you were trapped in the ice a few minutes ago" he says, hoping it will understand. Surprisingly the mosasaur seems to have calmed down a little, it also looked curiously back were he was and Mumble. Eggbert noticed it looked really skinny, he saw it's ribs showing through. " the poor thing looks starved too" he said, catching everyone's attention, they noticed he's right. one penguin showed up with a fish, and offered it over. The mosasaur recoils slightly at the extended limb, but notices the fish, the penguin placed on the ground and backed up to give him space. The mosasaur eyes the fish, smells it and took it. everyone felt glad it ate, and it looks like it fnally settled, though it startles them again by speaking " thank you." The animals of today gasped, did the mosasaur talk? Atticus decided to ask " you can talk?". The mosasaur nodded, then jokes "why wouldn't I?". Atticus didn't know what else to say though, and the mosasaur seems to notice, as then asked "anyway, what happened here?, I remember seeing beaches and forests, and it was warmer, what's this white stuff, why is it cold, what kind of animals are all of you, and where am I?. Mumble grimaced, clearly confused by the awakening. "uh, sorry to say this, but what you know has changed, you seem to have been trapped for a very long time". The mosasaur looks at them confused, evidently, he begins surveying around him and noticed Mumble is right. On edge, he asks "how long was I trapped? the last thing I remember is seeing a giant rock on fire falling from the sky, some kind of global duststorm, and running away from the blast wave the giant rock caused, which was killing every living thing it caught." everyone was confused at this, until Sven states "why don't you tell us what happened?". The mosasaur nods, then gets guided to a rock formation where the Elders were using as their base of operations, along the way, Mumble and co introduced themselves, both who and what they are, the mosasaur returned by revealing himself to be Trent, and his species to be called Taniwhasaurus. When they got to the square, Noah started off with " so your saying a giant flaming rock fell from the sky and spread out debris all over the globe, killing everything in it's path?". Trent nodded, explaining "the huge space rock crashed far away, but the crash was so big and loud, that you could see and hear it here, but the worst part was the blast that was spreading worldwide, and anything alive was swallowed and died, I was looking for a shelter I could hide in from it, while at the same time trying to make sure me and everybody would make it, but it was hopeless". After he finished his story, everyone was feeling amazement and sympathy, a few were considering it fake, but weren't to sure. Erik asked "what happened to all of your friends and families?". Trent looked down sad "I don't know, many of us perished". He answered. "That's so sad". Rinaldo commented, he and the other Amigos looked like there were going to cry. Noah felt pity for the guy, even if he is a danger, he needs their help" well Trent, considered yourself a part us, both families and friends". He declared, hoping to cheer him up, Mumble and the others join him, giving the mosasaur smiles. Trent was surprised by this, and asked "you mean it?". They nodded, Trent was practically crying tears of joy and rushed over and began hugging everybody. The crowd cheers. Trent didn't know what to say, but likes his new family and friends. He is living with the Happy Feets now, he did have a family, but they all died sixty five million years ago, or at least he thinks they died. Mumble became his BF and even got taught some of his dances. A few residents were still wary of him, but he ignores it. Bryan and Noah were obviously not considered protagonistic in Trent's perspective, but he doesn't mind them to much, at least not unless they resent him or manipulate him. He gets to tour around so as too be familiar with this new world, and he is glad the Happy Feets are there to help. For the Krill brothers Will and Bill, they decided to live with Mumble and co, their krill brethren was a bit worried, but isn't against it, considering the fact that Will & Bill had the same visions as the Happy Feet family and friends, and wish them luck. Elsewhere in Antarctica, another plesiosaur is seen trapped in ice, but this one is also completely flesh and blood. Suddenly the ice crumbles, and the plesiosaur, an Elasmosaurus, awakes and breaks out, it looks around, taking in the new sights, smells and sounds, but is wondering why, as all of it is foreign to it. Confused, it decides to explore, and if lucky get some help, before anything else goes wrong. Stay tuned for Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory, Chapter Four Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters